The One
by A True Disney Princess
Summary: She's allways in the corner,the little girl, so so quite but that little girl will change there lives...IF she can defet them
1. Chapter 1

OK OK I know its like SUPPER short but its just the first chaper so dont kill me. Its my first fan fiction so don't go to hard on me.3

Disclamer: If I owned K.F.P. I wouldn't be wrighting this...MAN THIS IS MY FIRST DISCLAMER AND I ALLREADY HATE HAVING TO PUT DISCLAMERS! Well on that note enjoy the story.

* * *

The One

It was a peaceful, wonderful morning in the Valley Of Peace. There was a beautiful sunrise which radiated absolute peace...GONGGGGGGGGGG! The morning gong had rung, and like every day, woke up the valley. In the Jade Palace the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had awoken as well.

"Good morning Master," the Warriors said in unison. Well…all but two of them, Po and Tigress. The four warriors that were out of their rooms looked confused, but not about Po, they were confused about Tigress.

It was Master Shifu who was the most surprised of them all. Just then Po walked out of his room and saw the confused looks.

Po stated simply, "What? ...I'm always late. You guys shouldn't be THAT surprised!"

Crane replied in a slightly irritated manner, "Not you Po...Tigress." Po then looked over at the empty space where the Tiger Master usually stood with the same look of confusion.

Po stammered, "Ummmmmmmm... where's Tigress?".

Master Shifu was VERY concerned. In all the time Tigress had been at the Jade palace she had only been late twice. The first being the very first night she was at the palace when she was six. The second, when she had the nightmare; Master Shifu stopped his thinking right there. He couldn't jump to conclusions too fast. The fact that her nightmare came true did not concern him, the fact that she fell unconscious for a little over a week is what concerned him the most, even though he didn't show it. Shifu always had a father-like protectiveness towards Tigress.

Shifu walked to Tigress's door and he knocked lightly. He asked with a little nervousness, "Tigress are you in there?" There was no answer. He asked again, this time he asked a little louder, "Tigress are you in there?" Po and the Five (minus Tigress) were huddled around their Master wanting an answer, but there was only silence. Master Shifu's sensitive hearing picked up a slight ruffling of covers, like someone was tossing and turning. It was perfectly quiet until… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"… a piercing scream came from the room. Shifu didn't hesitate even for a second; he pushed the door open as fast as lighting to find an unmoving Tigress in the bed. He walked over to her quickly, followed by the worried looking others. He shook her, nothing; he shook her harder, nothing, he panicked.

Master Shifu yelled, "Get the doctor and someone take her to the infirmary NOW!" He was right, it had happened again.

* * *

Hoped you liked it3 PLEASE REVEIW PLEEEEEASE ( put insanely CUTE eyes and begging face here) Thanks.

I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Master Shifu yelled, "Get the doctor and someone take her to the infirmary NOW!" He was right, it had happened again.**

Without a thought Crane left to get the doctor, he flew down the hall (literally). Those that remained looked on worriedly at the unconscious Tigress.

Po wasted no time, he went and picked her up to take her to the infirmary. Everyone was right behind Po as he ran. Po was looking down at Tigress. He studied her features and was not paying attention... he tripped forwards. Everyone gasped as Po and Tigress fell to the floor, but Po thought quickly he turned so he hit the floor and Tigress landed on top of him. Po got up immediately and said "Oops." Everyone looked at him sternly and so he turned around and kept running, but he looked forward this time. When they arrived he set her gently in the bed. Then it was silent. Po broke the silence, "I hope she is going to be ok."

Master Shifu started to remember the other time this had happened. Master Shifu decided to tell the others, "Students, she will be fine. It has happened before." They were all confused now.

Monkey asked, "When did it happen before?"

Master Shifu answered, "When she was thirteen years old..."

Viper said, "Master please tell us."

Master Shifu looked over at Tigress and began to tell the tale, "Well it was a summer night and I was meditating by the peach tree when I heard a loud scream..."

Po interrupted, "Wait you heard a scream all the way from the Peach Tree?"

Master Shifu rolled his eyes, "Po I can here you training from the Peach Tree."

Po's eyes got wide, "COOL!"

"Master please get back to the story," Mantis stated impatiently.

Shifu went on, "When I heard the scream I knew it was Tigress and I ran to her room as fast as I could. But when I got there it was silent." The other warriors were leaning in now, hanging on Shifu's every word, and longing to hear the rest. Shifu continued, "I knocked, but there was no answer so I opened the door and stepped in to see her on the bed; but something was wrong so I shook her, and like today, nothing. I started to panic so I ran to get Master Oogway. When he came in and saw her he only said one thing, and it still confuses me to this day. He said, 'She will be fine. And she will be part of The One.' I was utterly confused, and still am."

Po spoke first, "The One? Who's The One?"

Shifu responded, "I do not know."

Mantis whined, "The story please."

Master Shifu responded, "Patience Mantis, patience. Oogway's response to the situation did little to calm my fears, so I got a doctor. The doctor said she had a fever and wouldn't wake up for a long time. That week was the longest week of my life. Then one day she woke up and told me what she was screaming about…it was a nightmare.

Viper was shocked, "A nightmare caused all of this? ...why was she out cold?"

Master Shifu didn't know either, "I'm not sure, but I know it was not pleasant for her." He looked back at Tigress, still motionless in her bed.

Po asked, "Master, what was the nightmare?"

Master Shifu looked lost in thought. He finally answered, "Well, she dreamed of a villain with an army destroying a village and taking hold of a key to an old relic which granted the bearer ultimate power. I will spare you the details, but it was awful; in the end of this dream she said she saw a little girl tiger and a bigger tiger."

Everyone was silent except for Po, "Well I'm glad it didn't come true!" Po looked at Shifu's face, "It didn't come true did it?"

Master Shifu decided to tell the truth, "Yes it did. At least the parts about the villain getting the key and the invasion did. The part about the two Tigers did not."

The warriors didn't know how to respond to this new information. Viper thought of how the dream played out, "That must have been horrible to see... An invasion, the killing of the innocent, and then the villain, probably with a wicked smile on his face!"

Viper's comment was topped by Monkey, "What if it was a vision and not just a nightmare?"

Everyone pondered this for awhile in a silent atmosphere. Finally, Crane rushed in with the doctor close behind.

"Thank you for coming," Master Shifu said. Immediately he began to explain the situation to the doctor.

The doctor asked the other warriors to wait outside so he could examine the patient, Shifu remained. The doctor began his check up while he continued to listen to Master Shifu. Outside, the warriors waited impatiently. Viper paced the floor..or slithered the floor, Po chewed his fingernails, Monckey was tring to stay calmbut was failing misbobly, Mantis was trying to eavesdrop through the paper thin door panels,and Crain preened his feathers a nervous habit of his. They were nerves. Finally the door opened and Master Shifu and the doctor stepped out, closing the door behind them.

The doctor was bombarded with questions.

Crain asked "What's wrong?"

Viper asked "Will she live?"

Po asked "Is it contagious? …Ooh if it makes me see the future maybe I _want_ to catch it! …Cool" Po was staring off into space imagining seeing a visions of course his ideas were something funny or dumb or something just plain stupid.

The doctor spoke to the waiting warriors who where forced to wait outside, "She will be fine."

Master Shifu asked, "When will she wake up?"

The doctor chuckled but ignored there questions and turned to Master Shifu and said, "She has quite a reflex there Master Shifu."

Shifu caught on and chuckled, but the others did not catch on.

Po asked in a confused manner, "What...what happened?"

The doctor chuckled knowingly and stated, "Let's just say I will have a bruise for quite some time." He smiled, said good bye and left.

After a few seconds it clicked for one student. Po being Po, yelled, "Oh SHE'S AWAKE!"

They all rushed in to see Tigress sitting up in the infirmary where she had been transported. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes mixed with fear. She looked up to see her friends and her Master.

Master Shifu was the first to say, "Tigress, are you ok?"

Tigress just nodded which was followed by a remark from Mantis, "Good to see you're not dead!"

This comment was followed by a glare from Tigress.

Master Shifu asked in a concerned voice, "What happened?"

Tigress's face fell immediately. Tigress looked down at the floor as she started to tell what happened, "It was horrible Master. ...The same villain, but he was in a camp, making plans…waiting for something...he came to the palace with a key... then I saw to two Tigers and now I know the older one is me and I don't know the younger one. I couldn't see her face very well... He came toward us and I felt I had to protect this little girl... He came closer and all I saw were his hands held high… They were glowing and he had something around his neck... His hands came down and that's all I saw." Everyone looked worried. If it came true like her last dream, what would happen?

Crane broke the silence, "We should leave you to rest."

Tigress looked drained. Po added, "Yeah, I'm going to make dinner. I will bring you some Tigress." Tigress was vey grateful for Po's kindness; ever since Gongmen City he had been nicer to her and she had been nicer to him.

Tigress refused, "I will not be waited on. I will go eat with the rest of you."

Master Shifu stepped in immediately, "No, you must rest."

Tigress replied, "Master I am fine I can handle it now. I'm not a little girl anymore, I am stronger." With that she got out of bed. Although everyone could see she was weak, she stood tall and strong. With great effort she walked past all of them to the kitchen.

Po said the thing everyone was thinking, "She's back!"

Out in the Forest a little outside of the valley a figure was hunched over many papers. The figure ranted, "It is almost time. When the two meet, we will wait only a little longer, then we will go and I WILL BECOME ALL POWERFULL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**With great effort she walked past all of them toward the kitchen.**

**Po said the thing everyone was thinking, "She's back!"**

**Out in the Forest a little outside of the valley a figure was hunched over many papers. The figure ranted, "It is almost time. When the two meet, we will wait only a little longer, then we will go and I WILL BECOME ALL POWERFULL!"**

Po caught up to Tigress in the hallway leading to the kitchen. As they walked there was an awkward silent moment until Po, of course, had to break it, "You really scared us there Tigress... Do you want to talk about it?"

Tigress replied matter-of-factly, "No."

Po tried to change the subject," Oh. I understand...So what do you want to eat?"

Tigress answered, "It is not important what we eat Po."

Po was taken aback, "WHAT! FOOD IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING LIKE...EVER!"

Tigress inwardly rolled her eyes at Po's childish acts…but secretly she liked them, it's what made him...him! She covered up her feelings' attempts to surface themselves as she always did by maintaining a straight face and calm level attitude and tone of voice, "Po, do not yell please."

Po and Tigress entered the kitchen and a few seconds later the others did too. They all sat down and shared in comfortable silence. Everyone was lost in thought. As they sat deep in thought, Po was looking at Tigress, which didn't go unnoticed by Mantis. Mantis broke the silence, "So, Po...COOK THE NOODLES"

Po was shocked out of his trance, "Oh! Ya! Ok. Ok I'll...I'll go do that now."

Master Shifu was slightly concerned. Ever since his students got back from defeating Shen they had been acting rather strangely. So he asked, "Are you all ok?" You have been acting strange since we got back. Did anything happen in Gongmen City that I should be concerned about?" Everyone froze on the spot. Shifu continued, "How exactly did you get captured by Shen? ...and why was Po not with you? You did not inform me of anything else that accorded." Everyone just looked around the table. Every warriors mind was vividly recalling Po getting blasted out of the factory. Tigress looked at Po who was cooking noodles, obviously not paying any attention, as a flashback of Po being shot raced through her mind.

Viper noticed that Tigress was being quiet, quieter than usual, "Are you ok Tigress?"

Tigress just looked at Viper and stood up, sulkily, and turned toward her room. Before she left she apologized to the group, "I am sorry but I am tired and wish to go to bed. Goodnight all." She bowed to them then left.

Po had just finishing cooking his famous noodles and cantered, "But I just finished her noodles! …Well more for me I guess."

When Tigress arrived to her room she sat on her bed she wasn't really tired at all, it was still rather early. Then Tigress heard someone walking up the corridor. Considering the squeaking it was definitely Po. There was a knock on her door. She answered, "You may come in Po." She heard a gasp then Po walked in with a bowl of noodles.

Po stated shocked, "How did you know it was me?"

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Po, none of the others make the floor squeak."

Po replied a little embarrassedly, "Oh."

Tigress saw the bowl of noodles and was thankful, "Po you didn't have to bring the..."

She was cut off, "Tigress you had a vis...nightmare. You were out cold for hours, and you're weak...you NEED to eat!"

Tigress said, "Thank you Po." Then she punched him in the arm, he winced. "But I am not weak," she said wryly.

Po said, "OK! OK! Not weak, but not as strong as you were...NOW EAT...Pleeeeeeease!" He put on his best puppy dog face, quivered his lip and made his eyes big. His puppy face had no effect on her at all but his jade green eyes did.

Tigress sweetly said, "Ok Po, now goodnight."

Po handed the hot noodles to Tigress and turned toward the door. He stopped at the door way and said, "Good night Tigress." He closed the door behind himself and went back to the kitchen. Tigress looked at the bowl, she grabbed the chopsticks and ate in silence. She ate half of it then set it on the floor by her door. She got into bed and closed her eyes and slept.

When Po got back into the kitchen everyone looked at him and said nothing. Realizing they were all waiting to be updated on her condition he said, "She is fine and she took the bowl."

Po sat down but felt a pain in his stomach. That canon ball was not very friendly, he winced. It did not go unnoticed by the others.

Viper asked, "Po are you alright?"

Mantis added, "Yeah, you look like you just got hit in the stomach." There was an awkward silence when Mantis realized what he had said.

Po said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Master Shifu interjected, "We must all be tired. We should all go to bed."

Almost in unison they all replied, "Yes, Master." With that they all left the kitchen and headed for bed.

As it did every morning, the early dawn's silence was broken as the Gong rang again. Everyone got up assembled in the hall and said, "Good morning, Master."

Master Shifu was pleased, "Very good students, and I see that you also woke up, Po."

Po replied proudly, "Yep!" Everyone chuckled.

To everyone's surprise Master Shifu spoke words rarely heard in the sacred palace, "You all have the day off. Enjoy yourselves." Eveyone looked around at each other, Master Shifu left and Po started jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh! We get the day off! Do you all want to go down to the valley?"

Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement.

Viper added, "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Monkey said, "Wait! Shouldn't Tigress stay and rest?"

Tigress quickly stated, "No. I am fine now. Lets go." She walked off.

Crane said, "Does she always have to be so dramatic?" They all walked down the steps to the valley. It was still pretty early so not a lot of people were out. Tigress noticed a lone figure by a shop.

Mantis noticed too, "So who do you think that is?" He pointed to the figure. As they got closer they saw it was a child, a girl tiger.

Po said, "She looks so lonely."

Viper said, "Yeah!" Then they saw a few more kids who seemed a little older than her, probably teenagers, they walked past the tiger child and stared her down. Then they whispered to each other. The five and Po could hear them as they whispered, "She is so weird!" "Yeah, I heard she has no family."

Viper felt bad for this girl, "That's not very nice of them, she's just a little girl."

Everyone looked on at the child. The child was wearing tattered black pants with a plain beige colored shirt that looked filthy. Her fur was matted, dirt was everywhere on her, and it looked like she hadn't eaten in days, but she looked proud and strong like nothing bothered her. Then out of nowhere the girl's eyes suddenly got wide and frightened and she took off down the street. The five and Po stood there and turned their heads to what the girl was looking at... it was an old antelope.

Po was puzzled, "Well, that looked suspicious."

Viper added, "Yeah she ran away from that lady?"

Mantis asked, "Why would an old antelope strike such fear in a poor little girl? What's going on?"

Po was perplexed, and as he often did when he had some deep thinking to do, or at any other time for that matter, his thoughts turned to food. "Let's just go eat some noodles." Everyone followed Po to his Dad's noodle shop but they all were thinking about her.

Almost as soon as they walked through the door they were spotted. Mr. Ping ran up to them followed quickly by some fans. "Hi son how are yo-"

He was cut off by the obsessing fans showering the warriors with adoration, "Hi!" "Dude, your sooo cool!" "Tigress you're so awesome." "Monkey can you do a flip?" and many more.

After signing a few autographs, posing for pictures and chopping the air with bare hands, Po said, "Ok, go back to your families kids, we want to eat some noodles." This was followed by some groans but they lessened as they went back to their tables.

Mr. Ping said, "Well what can I do you for?"

Po answered, "We want some noodles."

Po's dad replied, "Ok, coming right up!"

The five and Po went and sat down at a table. There was silence as they waited while their noodles were prepared. It was obvious that they were all trying to figure out the same thing, "Who was that girl and why was she so frightened?" As they ate their soup they discussed what they saw, but came to no conclusions. Eventually their conversations turned to lighter subjects and they got back to enjoying their day off.

Mr. Ping joined their conversations when he could and as he noticed their soup bowls nearing empty began to offer them dessert, "Almond Cookies anyone?"

They all tried to politely turn down dessert, all except Po! "Yeah, I'll have some! C'mon guys there's always room for dessert!"

With Po's advocation the five each took a cookie. Po grabbed the rest and began eating them, one after another. Crumbs flew everywhere as the 5 looked on, impressed. They finished their cookie and each thanked Mr. Ping as they graciously left.

They walked through the town looking into the shop windows and talking to the street vendors. Viper looked at ribbons, Monkey looked at cookies, Mantis looked at needles, Po looked at food, and Tigress looked at flowers but no one they got back to the palace from a day of fun in the valley it was about dinnertime.

They were all around the dinner table when master Shifu announced, "The Kung-Fu class for intermediate students is starting tomorrow. Who will teach it?" Everyone just stared at their plates and fidgeted with their silverware as though suddenly the designs on their empty dinner plates had just become extremely interesting. Nobody really liked that class because it was usually filled with teenagers who were either only interested in being in the presence of the warriors and really had no knack for Kung Fu, or they were typical teenagers who think they are all that. With no immediate reply Master Shifu added, "Tigress, you will not be training for one week. I want you to recover."

Tigress was shocked, she loved to train. She protested, "But Master, I can't sit and do nothing for a week!"

Master Shifu said again, this time more adamantly, "Tigress you are not training for a week. Is that clear?"

A very forced response was heard, "Yes Master Shifu."

Master Shifu continued, "So for the intermediate class, who wants to do it?"

Master Tigress spoke up, "I will do it, Master." Everyone was shocked. Tigress hated that class more than any of them. She hates people who didn't respect there teachers, and teens tended to do that a lot.

Master Shifu thanked her, "Thank you Tigress. Now I am going to retire for the night and I suggest you all do the same. We have training tomorrow and Tigress has to teach. Good night all."

Everyone just looked around the room. They all got up and did their dishes and headed to bed without another word. They all fell alsleep into a blissful sleep well all except Tigress. She stayed awake trying to imagine just how bad this class of teenagers would be as she thought to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
